Tweek is Lucky
by Gabi C
Summary: Fue en ese momento que Tweek pensó que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, era una persona con suerte. Ligero Creek.


**AN:** Este fic es dedicado a BlueHakaze, quien ama esta canción y quería un fic con ella c: "The wanderer" de "Jil is lucky" es muy buena, deben escucharla. Es folk o algo así. Espero les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Tweek is Lucky<strong>

_There are flowers in my room_

_And they don't need a job_

No soy un niño normal y lo sé, estoy jodido de la cabeza. Veo cosas que personas normales no ven, a veces son colores diferentes o encuentro cosas donde antes no estaban.

A veces es peor.

Cuando veo formas consistentes que no existen en el mundo real, **monstruos**.

No estoy seguro de cuando empezó todo esto, tal vez cuando deje de tener amigos. Tal vez cuando mi mamá murió.

_They just need time_

_To grow and die_

Aunque lo más probable es que empezó cuando Craig dejó South Park. Craig quería dejar este agujero de locura donde nada cambia, quería tener una vida normal y aburrida. Me ofreció ir con él, creo que esperaba un sí por respuesta.

Pero dije que no. Me rogó que fuera con él, pero yo no quería. Estaba asustado del mundo real, donde las personas me pueden juzgar.

Se fue sin mí.

_And the lovers on their cloud_

_don't give a shit about the money, no_

Ahora estoy solo, todos los que podría llamar amigos han escapado la demencia de South Park en busca de una mejor vida, mientras tanto yo sigo atrapado aquí. Trabajando en la cafetería de mi padre sin poder escapar de la realidad.

La única persona que me queda es Kenny. Sé que es egoísta pero no puedo evitar alegrarme de que Kenny no pueda salir de South Park, tiene que cuidar a Karen. Él es lo único que me queda para mantener la cordura.

_They're here to try_

_To stay side by side_

_But it's so hard_

"Tweek, es suficiente ¿No te cansas de sufrir?" te miro sorprendió pero se dé que hablas. Después de todo eres la única persona a la que le conté mi amor por Craig.

_Craig te extraño ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? ¿Piensas en mí?_

"Déjalo Kenny, no tiene sentido. Es –ngh- mucha presión."

'_Cause the morning always comes to kill the dream_

_You had the night before_

Sé que estas decepcionado de mí, pero no entiendes Kenny. Los sueños nunca se vuelven realidad, y yo soy solo un rubio demente que no puede cuidar de sí mismo. No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar mi destino.

"Si tiene sentido Tweek. Aun tienes su número y estoy seguro de que Craig nunca lo cambiara hasta que llames." Muerdo mi labio nervioso, me estas poniendo incomodo pero no separas tus ojos de mi. "Llámalo Tweek, tu también mereces ser feliz."

_Well I'm dragging myself all along the pavement_

_Up in the sky, there's someone behind_

Tus palabras suenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez. No puedo dormir y lo único que quiero es creer en Kenny. ¿Te acordaras de mí? ¿Y si cambiaste tu número? ¿Y si me odias por no ir contigo? Pero te extraño tanto y estoy cansado de este pueblo. Suspiro mientras oculto mi cara entre mis manos, no tengo nada que perder.

Cuando te fuiste lo perdí todo.

Marco los números que me diste antes de desaparecer y espero pacientemente.

_And he's guiding my steps_

_Up and down the life stairs_

_Helps me thereby leaving again_

La espera me mata y cada segunda hace que dude mi decisión, cuando estoy seguro que no responderás y es mejor que cuelgue la espera termina.

"_Arg, ¿Quién es?" _ Tu voz, no me había dado cuenta hasta este momento de lo mucho que la extrañaba. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y mi garganta se seca. No puedo hablar_"¿Es una broma? ¿Clyde?" _Estas a punto de colgar.

"Craig." Puedo escuchar perfectamente como dejas de respirar por unos segundos e imagino la cara de sorpresa que debes tener.

"_¿Twe-ek?"_ Tu voz se corta y por unos segundos me pregunto si estas a punto de llorar. Espero que no.

"Si."

_And I'm walking all damned day_

_Day after day_

_But __it's okay_

_I'm on my way_

Todo paso tan rápido que parece un sueño. No dejamos de hablar en toda la noche, durante días, semanas, puede que meses. El final de cada conversación era el mismo.

"_Por favor Tweek, ven."_ Y con esas cuatro palabras lograbas estrujar mi corazón. Mi respuesta tambien era la misma.

"No puedo." No es necesario que dé la razón porque la sabes muy bien. Tengo miedo.

Y puede que jamás hubiera tenido el valor para dejar South Park si no fuera por Kenny.

_Wandering again from the West to the East_

_I try to resist_

_But it's so hard not to fall_

Es por eso que ahora me encuentro aquí, sentado en un avión rumbo a San Francisco, California. Sonrió al recordar el lugar que elegiste para empezar una nueva vida. Un estado completamente opuesto a Colorado, tal vez es lo mejor. De esa forma hay menos posibilidades de recordar el pequeño pueblo montañés. Tengo que viajar de Este a Oeste para poder encontrarte y aunque el viaje no es muy largo no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso.

¿Qué dirás?

'_Cause the morning always comes to kill the dream_

_You had the night before_

Cuando el avión por fin aterriza –gracias dios, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico- salgo corriendo para ser recibido por un día cálido y un poco de humedad en el viento, cierro los ojos y aspiro la mayor cantidad de aire posible. Se siente bien. California es un estado cálido la mayor parte del tiempo y San Francisco es realmente bonito, gran diferencia del frio y aburrido South Park.

_Craig_.

Abro los ojos alarmado, intentando buscarte con la mirada, pero aun tengo que recoger mi maleta. Los minutos de espera solo consiguen construir más presión y cuando por fin salgo con mi maleta busco tus ojos.

_Well I'm dragging myself all along the pavement_

_Up in the sky, there's someone behind_

Cuando te encuentro pienso que has cambiado un montón, estas más alto de lo que te recordaba, tus hombros se ensancharon y has dejado crecer tu cabello. Tu piel ya no esta pálida, tiene un bronceado que te queda muy bien.

No sé en qué momento empecé a correr pero no me importa ni si quiera el hecho de que tire mis maletas. Me esperas con los brazos abiertos y me lanzo contra ti, intentando reducir todo el espacio que nos divide. No me había dado cuenta de que te extrañaba _tanto_ hasta que te vi.

"Tweek… te extrañe." Lo dices en un susurro mientras me abrazas fuerte, aspiras el olor de mi cabello y sueltas una risa ahogada. "Café."

"Ngh- yo también te extrañe Craig." Aun no puedo creer que por fin te tenga entre mis brazos tras tanto tiempo.

Solo me estrechas fuertemente, como si nunca quisieras dejarme ir o tuvieras miedo de que desaparezca, y me pongo a pensar que a pesar de todo lo que he pasado en mi vida, soy una persona con suerte.

_And he's guiding my steps_

_Up and down the life stairs_

_Helps me thereby leaving again_


End file.
